User blog:Snigel/Halloween Match - The Governor vs William Carver
Live, on the Deadliest Fiction Wiki, i present to you a fight between two leaders of a community in a post-apocalyptic world. Power has gotten into their heads, so they defend their home with savage brutality! The Governor, '''the leader of Woodbury who wears the mask of a congenial man, but in reality is an evil murderer! VS '''William Carver, the man in charge of Howe's Hardware, he is a ruthless survivor and will kill those in his way! Who is deadliest!? The Governor The Governor (Philip Blake) is the leader of Woodbury, a town in Georgia. He once was an ordinary family man with a wife, a daughter and a mediocre office job. 18 months before the dead began to rise, his wife died in a car crash. After the undead apocalypse, his daughter named Penny died, but he was convinced he could be able to cure her, so he locked her up in a secret room. After Michonne from Rick's group killed the reanimated Penny, he was brought over the edge. Driven by revenge, he rallied the people of Woodbury against Rick and his group by telling that they were cruel and vicious people who wanted to take Woodbury from them. Despite the size of the Woodbury Army, the attack was a failure. Enraged that his men ran away from battle, he gunned them all down, with the exception of Martinez and Shumpert. After being abandoned by them, he became a wanderer and later found a family, becoming the lover of Lily Chambler, friends with her sister Tara and a father figure to Lily's daughter Megan. After abandoning the apartment complex they lived in, they found a group that was led by Martinez. Soon after, he killed Martinez and his second-in-command, Pete. Again, he convinced the group to attack the Prison by telling that the group will be safer if they manage to capture the prison. A massive firefight starts between The Governor's Militia and the Prison. Both sides suffer great casualities, with most of the Militia members dead and the Prison almost destroyed. During the battle, Philip attacked Rick, but was stabbed by Michonne. Lily found the dying Governor and shot him in the head. The Governor's weapons Sidearm: Beretta 92SB *Weight: 970 grams (34 oz) *Cartridge: 9x19 Parabellum *RoF: 40 RPM *Effective firing range: 50 meters (160 feet) *Magazine size: 10 rounds Assault Rifle: Steyr AUG A1 *Weight: 7.9 lbs (3.6 kg) *Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO *RoF: 680-750 RPM *Effective firing range: 300 meters *Magazine size: 30 rounds *Has a scope attached. Special: Bowie Knife *Single edge *220 grams-2 pounds *Blade lenght: See picture Beretta92.jpg steyr.jpg bowie2.png William Carver William Carver (also called Bill) is the leader of a group living inside Howe's Hardware store. Very little is known about his past, other than he is from the south. He has been the leader of the group for approximately two years since the zombie outbreak. Spoiler alert! I don't want comments that say "thnx 4 da spoilers, biatch". He makes his first appearance when he enters the house Clementine is staying at. Only Sarah and Clementine are in the house, the others are looking for Nick and Pete. He acts in a kind manner, but Clementine wants him out of the house. Carver is looking for Luke's group, and becomes suspicious when he sees a picture of Sarah and hears a noice from upstairs. He then leaves after talking to Clementine about trust. Next time he is seen when he and three of his men, Johnny, Troy and Bonnie kill the walkers. They take Carlos, Sarah and other members of the group hostage. After killing Walter (and some other stuff happened too, but too much to write down), they take the remaining survivors (Alvin maybe dead, depending on your choices) to Howe's. With the help of Luke, the group, now including Mike, Jane and Bonnie, make a plan to escape Howe's. First they steal two walkie-talkies, but Carver finds out. Kenny takes the blame, which ends with Carver brytally beating Kenny, possibly causing brain damage. The next step of the plan has Clementine activating the loudspeaker system, drawing a huge horde of walkers to move towards Howe's. Carver understands whats happening, and confronts the survivors. After being disarmed of his gun, Kenny shoots him in the kneecaps and beats him to death with a crowbar. Carver's weapons Sidearm: Colt Python *Barrel lenght: 4" *Weight: 2.43 lb (1.10 kg) *Cartridge: .357 Magnum *Double action *Effective firing range: no idea, sorry. *Clip size: 6 rounds Assault Rifle: AK-47 *Weight: 11.5 lbs (5.2 kg) *Cartridge: 7.62x35mm *RoF: 600 RPM *Effective firing range: 350 meters *Magazine size: 30 rounds Special: Iver-Johnson Derringer *Single shot *Cartridge: .32 Rimfire pyth5.jpg AK-47.jpg Iver.jpg X-Factors *Experience: While both have lived in the post-apocalyptic world for almost two years, the Governor and his men have attacked a National Guard camp, achieving total victory, and the Prison. While the first try was a failure, the second one had way better results, although the Governor died in battle. On the other hand, there is no proof or mention that the Howe's Hardware survivors have fought against another community. *Brutality: Carver beat up Kenny pretty badly and pushed Reggie to his death, but the Governor massacred his troops, fed Martinez into a pit full of walkers and decapitated Hershel. So yeah. *Mental health: Anybody who watches The Walking Dead knows that the Governor is pretty crazy. Carver does have some anger problems, but he is still a lot ''more sane than the Governor. *Training: Both have kinda the same training stats, since they are self taught. Unless Carver is actually some secret government special forces soldier, which i doubt. The Battle After making a hasty retreat from the prison, Philip was mad. Rick and his group had beaten him again. After three hours of walking, he saw a large building ahead. Coming closer to it, he read the white-blue sign on the front of the building. "Snigel's Hardware". Philip, wanting to take a quick breather from the walking, entered the building. As he was opening the blue door, a growl came from his left. A walker wearing a tattered parka and dirty trousers was shambling towards him. Philip walked towards the creature that used to be human and shoved his bowie knife into its eye. It quickly dropped to the ground, motionless. The inside of the was empty, safe for some boxes, crates and the usual things warehouses have. After closing the door, he sat on a small wooden box and took out his Steyr. He switched the magazine for a full one. He took out a rag and cleaned the scope, and aimed at the opposite wall. "Clean enough", Philip said to himself. Just as he said it, he heard the door open. A man stepped in. He looked like he was in his 40's, he had dark brown hair and there was blood on his face. Slung on his back was an AK-47 and on his waist was a holster, with a revolver's grip clearly visible. Both men stared at eachother, not expecting (and wanting) to meet anybody in the same building they were in. They were not taking any chances. '''FIGHT!' Philip already reached for his Steyr. Carver, knowing he had no time to take his AK out of his back, ducked behind a large crate, narrowly avoiding Philip's gunfire. Philip did the same like his opponent and ran towards the back of the building and took cover. Carver saw where Philip had went, and fired a few shots at Philip's location. Philip aimed his assault rifle at Carver, but he had already ducked down. Carver suddenly ran out of cover while shooting at Philip's towards Philip. He was trying to get closer to his enemy, but as he was closing in on him, Philip blind-fired at Carver. Carver reacted quickly and leaped behind a cluster of barrels. Philip reloaded his weapon, as his clip had run dry, but he saw his spare magazine lying on the ground near the door, behind Carver. He switched to his Beretta just as he saw Carver coming out of cover. He fired twice, the first shot hit the AK in the barrel, but the second shot only managed to hit the back wall. Carver went back to cover and saw the damage the Beretta's bullet had made. The AK-47's barrel was too damaged to be used. Carver kicked the rifle away and took out his Colt Python. He heard Philip walking towards him and stood up. He fired his firearm and the bullet grazed Philip's shoulder. As Philip recoiled from the sudden pain, he discharged the Beretta four times. As Carver tried to dodge the bullets, he bumped into something. As he turned, he saw a walker in a police uniform, its maw wide open. Carver pushed it to the ground and fired a shot from the Python. The .357 Magnum found its mark, hitting the the walker in the forehead. As he turned behind him to continue the fight, Philip ran towards him at full speed, bowie knife in hand. Carver aimed, but Philip knocked the gun from his hands and sliced his arm. Philip continued his attack, until Carver got a lucky and socked Philip in the face. As Philip stumbled back while holding his left arm on his face, Carver took out a Derringer. His opponent recovered and charged at him. Carver fired the miniature gun at Philip, hitting him in his abdomen. Philip fought through the pain, and before Carver realized it, the knife was deep in his gut. Philip took the bowie knife out and stabbed again and again and again until Carver was lifeless on the floor. After reclaiming his breath, he looked at his fallen opponent. Philip searched the dead man's pockets and after finding nothing of value, he drove the knife between Carver's eyes. Philip then gathered his own weapons and Carver's, and took the magazine from the broken AK. And without saying a word, he left the building. The Governor wins! Expert's Opinion: The expert's noted that while Carver was more sane, he could not stand up to the Governor's experience and better weapons. Joins us next time when the rebel group, The Golden Path go up against the brutal Reapers! Thanks for those who voted! Category:Blog posts